I Missed This
by FF.netfanHANNAH
Summary: Basic Ash and Misty story. Set sometime after D&P. Dunno what else to say really. Pokeshipping. Rating: K . Complete. It's only 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first Pokémon fic so please don't be too harsh. **

**This fic takes place somewhere after Diamond and Pearl, and I'm not really sure what was going on when I thought of it, but it came into my head and so I figured I might as well write it down, and somehow I did it all in one day. Unfortunately I'm trying to work on a mini-series-like-thing and this didn't help, but I am going to try and tie it in somewhere along the way. For now you can just imagine this happens at some point after Diamond and Pearl. I imagined the ages something like this:**

**Ash – 17years**

**Brock – 22years**

**Misty – 18years**

**If more people pop up in later chapters I will tell you so, but if I ever get up my series then they will all be in there. And I'm pretty sure that's it. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1:**

Ash was sat up on the bars when Misty had come over. She had no idea what had made her start shouting at him, but she did. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ash confused, jumped down from the bars and faced her, confused but shouting equally as loud. "What did I do now?" Misty didn't answer but continued shouting.

"Oh come on. You're and arrogant, stupid, rash and reckless child." Misty replied, pushing him slightly in her annoyance.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Ash refrained from answering again instead smiling at Misty, who he now realised had moved closer as he moved towards her in the heat of the argument.

"What?" Misty asked quietly, her voice hardly above a whisper, making her sound even more deadly as she was still glaring at him.

"I've missed this." He paused and his checks blushed. "I missed you. It's not been the same without you."

Misty blushed too, the glaring receding and being replaced but something else, looking down at her feet. When she looked up again she saw Ash still looking at her, despite the embarrassment showing on his red cheeks. "I missed you too."

Without thinking, Ash moved his hand to Misty's cheek and lent forward, kissing her. Without thinking, Misty responded, kissing him back, the two moving in sync together. Misty's hands moved to his hair, ranking her fingers through the surprisingly unknotted tangles. But this seemed to snap her out of a kind of trance, making her aware of her actions and she broke away, putting her hand to Ash's chest and silently telling him to keep his short distance.

"Why did you do that?" Misty didn't look up to him as he answered but she could tell he was smiling.

"Because I'm an arrogant, stupid, rash and reckless child." The amusement was there in his voice and Misty couldn't help but laugh slightly as he used her own words. The words that had begun the argument that lead to this.

She rested her forehead on his chest, somewhat regaining breath, and she felt his hands move to her shoulders and lightly pressuring them for her to stand and face him. And sure enough an arrogant smile was in place on his face. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I guess I'm just as bad as you." And they both laughed, a quiet laugh so as not to break the spell that seemed to have enveloped them as they kissed.

Walking back to their rooms at the Pokécentre, the two trainers held hands, neither speaking a word.

They reached Misty's hotel room and reluctantly let go hands. "Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Misty." Ash lent in and once again and kissed Misty on the cheek goodnight. It didn't last long, just a peck, but it was enough to get that tingling feeling of excitement. With a last smile Misty opened her door and slipped in and Ash made his way to his own room a few doors down.

"There you are Ash. I was wondering where you had gotten to." Ash, hardly acknowledging his best friend's words, walked towards his bed and collapsed on it, that smile still in its place.

Brock having spotted his expression and noted his lack of response and put down the brochure he had been reading. "So, where have you been?"

No response came from the younger trainer. Pikachu had noticed his master's lack of attention and jumped up onto the bed beside him. "Pika?"

"Huh? What's up Pikachu?" The smiled slipped from Ash's face as he heard the minor distress in his best friends question. The little electric Pokémon pointed over to Brock.

"Oh. Sorry Brock. Did you say something? Guess I kinda zoned out, huh?" The breeder in training just started at his long-time travelling buddy, inquisitive and confused as he was, and asked again.

"Where have you been?" The breeder crossed his arms and sat back against the wall his bed was against.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. Just walking around the town. Taking in the view." Ash shrugged and reached down for his bag, unknowingly smiling again.

"Really. Then why did you come back with such a smiled plastered on your face?" _Should I say anything?_ The young Pokémon trainer delayed answering for only a few seconds, but it was long enough for Brock to realise something really had happened on his walk to nowhere. Something good.

"I don't know at you're talking about."

_What the hell happened? _"O.k. Then. Don't tell me." Brock lay back down on his bed and picked up his book again. Ash was suspicious, having thought he got off pretty easy. "But just remember...the truth will out. It always does." With that said, the breeder-in-training went back to reading his book.

Ash gave Brock one last confused glance before lying down in his own bed, arms behind his head. "Pika, pikachu?"

"Nothing happened buddy. I don't know what Brock was talking about." Pikachu gave Ash look saying he didn't believe that excuse either and settled down next to Ash on his bed.

Meanwhile, Misty was stuck in the middle of an inquisition. Unlike Brock who had the patience to wait for Ash to tell him the truth, Dawn was unable to hold in her curiosity. She too had seen the smile of her roommate as she entered and had since been interrogating her as to why she had adorn this smile.

"Come on Misty. Don't you trust me?" The younger contest champion was stood begging for Misty to answer her question.

"Of course I trust you. But nothing happened. It was just a really nice night. And the lake was beautiful. It made me think of back home at the gym." Misty sighed as she remembered her older sister Daisy, who she had grown so much closer to since she returned from her around the world trip. She missed her older sister and was so keen to ask her about what had just happened. But she couldn't with her being so many miles away. Also, she didn't know is she should tell anyone what had happened.

_Would Ash have told Brock about it? I better not say anything until I talk to him again._

"So, aren't you going to answer my question?" Misty looked at Dawn, the inquisitive eyes of the younger girl almost made her cave. But she didn't.

"It's late, and it's been a long day. I think I might just go to sleep." Misty made her way to her the bathroom, grabbing her pyjamas on the way and ignoring the pleas of the co-ordinator.

As Misty lay in her bed later that night, the sounds of her roommate being the only noise and the light from a lamp outside the room being the only light, Misty wondered. _Why did he kiss me?_

_**Next Day**_

Misty woke, the light of the sun being shielded by the curtains, but enough filtering through to have woken up when it rose. Dawn on the other hand was still soundly sleeping so Misty made sure she kept quiet as she gathered her clothes, dressed and left the room, bag in hand. Upon exiting the room she spotted Brock a few doors down doing the same.

"Hey Brock. Sneaking out early too I see." Brock waved over to Misty as she approached him.

"Well, I want to have some breakfast this morning. God knows that if those two get there first there will be nothing left for us." The current and former gym leaders chuckled.

"Ash's appetite hasn't slowed down then?"

"If anything I think it's sped up."

They made their way to the dinner adjoined to the Pokécentre and grabbed a window-side booth, and caught up more thoroughly as they waited for their ordered food and drinks to arrive.

"So, when Daisy said she had been taking training lessons from professor Oak I was shocked."

"I'll bet." Brock took a sip of his drink as Misty continued.

"But it was nothing compared to my surprise when two days later Daisy said her and Tracey were dating." The drink that Brock had taken was spat all over the floor from his own shock. "I know right. I seriously did not see that one coming." Misty spoke through mild laughter.

"Really. Tracey and Daisy." Brock contemplated that as he mopped up the drink he had split on the table. "I guess there are been bigger surprises in the world."

"Yes, there have been." Brock didn't know, but she was referring to last night, when Ash had kissed her. Twice. _Or does Brock know._ "So, what about you guys. I mean, I know Ash has been battling all these people and getting all these badges, but I don't know much about what you've been up too. Anything interesting?"

"Well, not really. I mean mostly I've just been helping Ash and Dawn with their battles and contests. Becoming a breeder isn't nearly as exciting as becoming a Pokémon Master or Co-ordinator."

"Yes it is. I mean you learn so much about Pokémon. It's actually not that different from Pokémon watching really, except as a breeder you really get to interact with Pokémon. But in either profession a lot of what you learn comes from observation. I mean, to discover what's best for a Pokémon don't you have to watch the effects the different combinations of food and exercise have on different Pokémon."

"Yes, I guess you're right. You've done some homework. Planning to become a breeder Misty?" Brock jokingly added. The two laughed as their food arrived. They ate in mostly companionable silence with a few interjected comments. That was, until Ash, Dawn, May and Drew.

"Hey guys. Nice of you to join us." Dawn slid in next to Brock while Ash slid in next to Misty and May and Drew grabbed chairs, sitting at the end of the table. Misty blushed slightly as Ash sat next to her, something no one else, thankfully, noticed before she returned to finishing her plate.

Breakfast was full of jokes and laughter as the group recalled tales from their travels or possibly their home towns. After all the food was demolished and the plates wiped clean, they headed up to their own rooms to pack their belongings ready to leave.

As Ash was just looking for his last shirt when a knock resounded on the door. Ash, being closest to the door, answered it and found Misty stood on the opposite side. A smile formed on his face upon seeing her. "Hey."

"Hey." An equal smile appeared on Misty's face. "Can we talk?" The smile didn't fade from her face, so Ash took that as a good sign, checked that Brock was occupied, and then nodded and slide out of the room.

The two walked out of the Pokécentre and back to where they had been last night. Somewhere along the way Misty had slipped her hand into Ash's, causing the two teens to blush. Ash was first to break the silence.

"So..." He paused, waiting for Misty to begin, she was the one that asked to talk to him after all.

Misty jumped right in. "Did you tell Brock?"

"No. For one I didn't know how exactly you broach the subject of having kissed one of your best friends. Twice." Again the blush resurfaced. _Please don't shout or get upset._ Ash panicked on whether he did the right thing or not. But Misty did neither of those things.

"Why did you kiss me?" The two had come to a complete stop now, both stood facing each other, though neither making eye contact.

"Because..." He couldn't find words. Ash didn't know why he kissed, he just felt like that was the kind of thing he should have done in that moment. And he wasn't gonna regret his decision now. He was happy to have done it. Kissing Misty had seemed to relieve some kind of weight from him and had made him feel...happy. Upon not receiving an answer Misty looked up expectantly. "Because...because...I don't know."

Misty looked away from Ash taking a few steps from him and stayed silent. Ash too stayed silent, and waited for Misty to come up with a response. When she didn't respond after a few minutes he took those few steps forward that separated them and rested his hand on her shoulder. Misty didn't turn or really acknowledge this minus a sigh.

Misty finally turned around but still didn't look up at Ash's face. "Was it just a onetime thing?"

Ash's own response was not a word as Misty expected, but an action. He leant forward and kissed her again. This time, not a peck on the lips or a clumsy, cautious first kiss, but a real one.

When they broke apart for breath, Ash had a goofy grin on his face while Misty's expression seemed to express shock and peace. "Does that answer your question?" A soft chuckled and nod was all the answer Misty provided before planting her lips on his again. Her fingers once again found their way into his hair while one of Ash's hands rested on Misty's hip and the other wound in her own hair. Ash guided Misty lips apart with his own before slipping his tongue in as the two explored each other's mouths; tasting, testing.

To them, their kiss lasted an eternity, but in reality it was only a few minutes long. Once again, when they headed back to the Pokémon centre they were holding hands in a tranquil silence.

"Shall we tell them?" They were outside the Pokécentre when Misty broke the silence. Ash didn't respond straight away and when he did he just shrugged. "Helpful, Ash. Very helpful."

Ash stopped Misty by grabbing her hand and pulling around to face him. "Well, do you want to tell them?" Misty only shrugged. "Very helpful." She just chuckled in response.

They decided not to tell everyone. At least not yet. Brock would probably figure it, having known Ash and Misty for so long, and if he did they weren't going to deny it. But if this turned out to be just a rush of emotion after not seeing each other for so long – which neither felt it was but wasn't going to admit it – then they would have made a big deal out of nothing.

When Ash got back to his room, Brock had finished his own packing and had found the shirt that Ash had been looking for. "Oh, thanks Brock, you found my shirt."

"Where have you been?" Brock sat with his arms crossed on his own bed, staring Ash down. Pikachu was sat next to him.

"Um, out with Misty." Ash answered cautiously.

"Oh." Brock demeanour relaxed somewhat, but he did look slightly confused, as if trying to work out a difficult math problem. Then his expression changed to shock and understanding, then he smiled. "Oh, well about time."

Now it was time for Ash to be the shocked one. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Brock took a glance at his friend and saw he was stood stock still looking as confused as ever. "You two have been together most of the time we've been her. And even before that you two talked an awful lot. And breakfast today, when you couldn't stop staring at her. All those little things on their own wouldn't mean much, except maybe the last one, but put all together and you can only come to one conclusion. You two like each other. Simple as that. And now, by the looks of things you two might have actually done something." Brock picked up his own bag and stood waiting for Ash to give some kind of answer.

"Um...Yeah." Ash wasn't really sure what else to say by that point.

"Well, you can tell me everything when we get back home. I assume you're not telling anyone at the moment so I'll keep quiet." And with that said, Brock left the room and Ash stood for a few minutes, contemplating what Brock had said, before packing away his last shirt and rushing out the room with his own bag to meet everyone.

By the time Ash got back downstairs everyone else had already gathered. The bus that May, Drew and Dawn were catching had arrived but they were asking the driver to wait until Ash had arrived and they could say goodbye. Luckily the driver was both early and not in a rush so he was fine with waiting a few more minutes. And thankfully Ash turned up in those few minute so Dawn, May and Drew said goodbye. After they left Misty, Brock and Ash along with Pikachu on his shoulder, made their way to the docks and headed home.

On the way to the ferry Ash blurted out "By the way Misty, Brock knows now."

**A/N: There you go, chapter 1. Be warned the next chapter's aren't going to be anywhere near as long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 now. Hope you like it. It is a little shorter than chapter 1. Sorry about that. **

_**Chapter 2:**_

Ash and Misty explained in brief what had happened the night before and this morning to Brock once they were aboard the ferry. Brock didn't say much about it, he was happy not knowing all the details and Ash and Misty weren't exactly going to tell him anyway.

Pikachu was lay on the same sun bed as Ash, not really interested in the conversation and so was watching the other passengers with their Pokémon and the limited scenery that was going by. He was watching a Plusle and Minun bouncing together on the deck when the Minun stopped and stared up at Ash. Pikachu, curious also looked towards Ash and back at the Minun. As far as he could remember they had not come across this particular Plusle and Minun pair and so Pikachu hopped down from the bed and scampered over to the two.

"Pika." – Hello

"Mine." – Hi

"Plus." – Hi

The smaller electric Pokémon gestured towards Ash. "Mine mine un mine?" – is that your trainer there?

"Pika." Pikachu nodded his head and the little Minun smiled.

"Minun mine." The blue and white Pokémon ran off, is red and white companion closely behind him and Pikachu also following. The smaller electric Pokémon lead the yellow Pokémon around the ship's deck and down a level before running up to a human who Pikachu assumed to be their trainer. He had a blue, green and black hat, a green jacket with a black shirt underneath and dark blue jeans, with green and grey shoes. Pikachu guessed he would be smaller than Ash.

"Plusle, Minun there you are." The two small Pokémon jumped up to their trainers arms. It was then that the trainer spotted Pikachu. "Hello. Have you lost your trainer, or have these two kidnapped you?"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at the trainer and two Pokémon confused until Minun jumped down from the trainer's shoulder.

"Mine mine." Again the small Pokémon ran off, Plusle jumping down and following him with Pikachu and the trainer behind. The little Pokémon lead Pikachu and the trainer to the deck again and headed back to the other side, but stopped when they ran into another trainer.

"Pika pi." Ash had come looking for Pikachu, with Misty and Brock close behind him.

"Pikachu, there you are." Pikachu ran up to Ash's arms and climbed upon his shoulder. "I told you not to run off again."

"Pika pi, pikachu." The yellow Pokémon pointed to Plusle and Minun but Ash was looking at the trainer.

"Jack?"

"Ash?"

The two boys just looked at each other, more in shock, then embraced each other in a hug. Pikachu saw his guess was right and that he was shorter than Ash. A whole head shorter. "How have you been Jack? Amii still giving you a hard time?"

"As if. If anything I'm the one giving her a hard time. Though it's become difficult now that we're on different continents." The two boys laughed while Pikachu, Misty and Brock were left confused, and Plusle and Minun were sat smiling happily up at their trainer.

Ash looked back to Misty, Pikachu and Brock and realised they had no idea who this new person was. "Sorry guys. Brock, Misty this is Jack. He's..."

"I'm his little brother." Shock doesn't really describe the expression on Brock's, Misty's Pikachu's face. Though the two boys began laughing.

"I've told you to stop saying that. People outside Pallet keep taking you seriously."

"I know that's why it's so much fun."

"Wait I'm confused." Misty interjected. "You have a little brother?"

"And a little sister." Jack added.

"What? A little sister too? How?" Bock was the one to ask this time.

"I'm not really their older brother. I guess I just kinda acted like it for a while." Jack nodded and the Plusle and Minun laughed, obviously in on the joke. "You see we, Jack, his sister Amii and myself all grew up in Pallet town together. We were neighbours for...four years?" Ash looked to Jack for confirmation and the younger boy nodded.

"Yeah, my mom sister and myself moved to Pallet when we were three and Ash was six. His mom kept making him play with us all the time because we were neighbours."

"But they moved away just before I turned ten and started my journey. I haven't seen them in seven years." Ash turned back to Jack. "It' great to see you again bro. How is Amii anyway?"

"She's doing fine. The World's Greatest Pokémon Master in her opinion."

"Sounds like someone else we know." Misty stage whispered to Brock loud enough that Ash could hear it. Ash just gave Misty a look before turning back to Jack again.

"How's your mom?" Ash asked in a grave tone and Jack's head fell forward slightly, his hat hiding his face somewhat.

"Still drinking. It's better than before, but let's just say Amii and I are glad to have started our Journey. Speaking of which..." The boy raised his head, his voice more joyful now. "How about you meet my two favourite Pokémon."

"Plusle." "Minun." The two Pokémon jumped up onto their trainer's shoulders and called out their name, holding out paws to shake with Ash.

"Nice to meet you two." Ash held out his hands to shake the little Pokémon's paws.

"Pikachu." Pikachu jumped up on to Ash's shoulder holding out his own paws to shake with Plusle and Minun.

"This is Pikachu." Ash said and the small Pokémon shook paw-hand with Jack.

"Nice to meet you Pikachu. You'll love Amii's Pokémon then." Jack said, as the three electric Pokémon jumped down from their trainer's shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. I'm supposed to meet her at Porta Vista when we dock. Then we're gonna head home, see if mom's o.k. and everything."

"Sounds cool. I can't wait to see her too."

Jack and his Pokémon came and joined Ash, Misty and Brock back at their sun beds while Pikachu, Minun and Plusle played at the front of the dock. Ash was happy to see that Pikachu was having fun on the trip home and actually had Jack to thank for it, because of his Pokémon.

When they arrived and Porta Vista the group headed to the Pokécentre so they could all call home and because this was where Jack said he'd meet Amii. When Ash called his mother and she found out that he had met up with Jack Delia insisted on Jack and Amii making a detour to Pallet town s se could see them again. After all, it had been even years since she had seen them as well.

They didn't have to wait too long for Amii, because not five minutes after the group had finished calling home did she walk through the doors of the Pokémon centre.

"Little Sis." Jack called over to Amii as she looked around for him. She smiled upon seeing him but glared upon being called Little Sis.

"I've told you Jackie, we're twins. I'm not your little sister." Amii, now fuming stormed over to her brother.

"O.k. I'll let it slide this time. But you are his little sister." Jack pointed over to Ash, who Amii had not noticed. Upon recognising him, she squealed, loudly, and jumped at, giving him a huge hug and almost knocking him over if it wasn't for Brock's hand propping him up.

"Nice to see you too Amii." Ash mumbled as he tried to breath for Amii was squeezing him so tight.

When she let go she was beaming with delight and then turned to Jack and punched his arm. "Ow."

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"I didn't know myself. I only met him on the ferry over." Jack shouted and stormed off to the front desk.

"It's nice to see you again Amii." Ash said once the younger boy had stormed off. "And apparently you are coming back to my house first. My mom's orders." This sent the little girl bouncing up and down.

"Oh yay, I get to see mommy Ketchum too." She was clapping her hands excitedly, looking like a little girl at Christmas who had gotten just what she wanted.

"I see you haven't changed at all." Ash said once she had stopped clapping and bouncing. "By the way this is Brock and Misty." He gestured to his two friends, well his friend and new girlfriend and upon doing so noticed their scared and confused looks.

"Um...hi." They both said quite timidly. Amii waved and said hello also hugging them, though not quite as enthusiastically as she had Ash.

Due to the early time and the fact that they had all had some sleep on their travel home, they decided to head off towards Pallet town soon after their greetings. Needless to say the trip was not uneventful. Amii had calmed down and Ash explained to Brock and Misty that she was an energetic person and slightly scary upon first meeting, but that was just the reunion, mostly.

**A/N: There you go, chapter 2. Now on to chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter, significantly shorter. But please, enjoy none the less. **

_**Chapter3:**_

It was taking a few days to get from Porta Vista to Pallet town, even with catching a train from Celadon City to Pewter City. They were only one day away from Pallet town now, but had decided they would rather reach the town in the morning and decided to camp out early in Viridian City.

Ash was having difficulty sleeping and was constantly tossing and turning, excitement for arriving home but also something else. The sky was pitch black, putting the dark-haired teen under the impression that it couldn't be long after midnight, though upon sitting up he discovered the orange shade coming from the East, signifying it was not late at night, but early in the morning. Finding this lack of sleep making him even more restless Ash decided to climb out of his sleeping bag and walked in the general direction of the path, but soon veered off. He came to stop at the riverbed and recognised which river this was, letting out a small chuckle as he took a seat at the edge.

"Hey." A voice from behind startled Ash as he turned his head and spotted Misty stood a few feet away. He smiled and patted the ground beside him, beckoning Misty over. She took the seat beside him and the two teens sat in companionable silence.

"What?" Misty caught the young trainer's eye as he stared at her, as he had been for the last ten minutes.

"I was just thinking." Ash looked away towards the river that they were camped by.

Misty waited patiently for a response but when none came she prompted him. "About?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds but when he did, his eyes were boring into her own. "You."

"I hope it was good." Ash's smiled confirmed that it was.

"I was thinking about the day you left." Upon Misty's confusion the dark-haired trainer elaborated. "When you had to go back to the Cerulean Gym and Brock had go back to Pewter Gym, and I was left to continue home on my own. I kept thinking about how sad I was for you two to leave. Especially you." Misty blushed at his comment and Ash's grin grew wider when she did. "At the time, I didn't realise why and was confused. I mean you were my best friend but so was Brock and he'd left once before already and I didn't feel nearly as sad. I realised it's because I still had you." Again Misty blushed at his comment. All he said was true but only now did he realise, sat here with her at the sunrise, the next part of what he was going to say. "It wasn't just the fact that I was left alone for the first time since I started my journey though. I was closer to you, despite the fact that we argued constantly and we took every chance possible to ridicule the other. But you were my first and best friend. You were there for me throughout my whole journey and saying goodbye to you was difficult because, even though I was a clueless, stupid, immature little brat, I had already fallen in love with you."

His admission came as a complete shock to Misty. Not only had she not known of the huge impact her leaving had had on the young, immature trainer that she had known, but he had never said the L word before.

Misty was silent for a few minutes, were all she could do was gaze into his eyes, which shone after having made his confession as did his smile. "What?"

"I'm in love with you. And have been for a very long time." Ash said again, his voice gaining the confidence she never noticed he lacked when he previously stated his confession. All she could do was smile.

"I love you, Ash." She leant forward and kissed him, which he returned eagerly.

When they broke apart he only said two words, "I know." Before smiling and reconnecting their lips.

**A/N: What I say, short as hell. But like I said before, I wrote the whole thing in one day, but I felt like it may have been too long to be a one-shot. **


End file.
